


the world we know turns in the wind

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M, adam taurus sucks, bumbleby endgame, the whole crew eventually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Blake remembers seeing Yang for the first time on platform nine and three quarters. With hair as bright as the sun and being as loud as she was, how could you miss her?(Blake and Yang throughout their years at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. first grade (11 years old)

“We’ve all got both light and dark in us. What matters is the part we choose to act on.” – Sirius Black

Blake remembers seeing Yang for the first time on platform nine and three quarters. With hair as bright as the sun and being as loud as she was, how could you miss her? They were both first years attending Hogwarts, Yang was a full blood (born of magical descent), and Blake was a Faunus muggle (an ordinary person). Perks of being a Faunus, you can smell the difference in blood types. Blake honestly just wished to stay quiet, maybe make some friends and learn as much as she possibly could during her time at Hogwarts.

Those plans were flipped on its head before she even spoke to the blonde. The Faunus soon found that all the carriages on the train were occupied by multiple people, Blake wished she could just find a small corner to curl up in a pull out a book on the world of witchcraft and wizardry. Afterall, if she wishes to fit into such a new world, she needs to act like floating ghosts hovering around the school corridors was normal. (She heard other first years spreading rumours about it, her extra set of ears pick up everything).

She gave up when she found the blonde girl from earlier, gazing out the window at the greenery as the train sped by. There was one girl, maybe she would just leave her alone to go about her own business. The Faunus latched onto the door handle and slid the entrance open, causing the blonde girl to turn around and face her. Oh, oh! Oh, she is pretty. 

“Um, hi.” Blake said, suitcase and cat cage in hand. 

“Oh hi, did you want to share?” The blonde said, beaming.

“Yes, if that’s ok?” Blake answered, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

The girl chuckled, “You didn’t really have to ask, its not like I own this certain cubicle or anything.”

Blake shrugged, “Right.” The Faunus moved to the seat across from the blonde, setting down her objects and moving back to close the door.

“I’m Yang!” The blonde girl beams, sticking out her hand.

“Blake Belladonna.” The other girl says, going back to her seat and returning the gesture. She then pulled out a book and removed her bookmark, beginning to resume where she left off.

“The Wonderful World of Wizardry,” Yang read, peering at the book cover.

Blake defensively closed the book with a loud smack, frown playing on her expression.

“There’s nothing wrong with reading that!” Yang said, waving her hands in front of her face like she had messed up. “I’m just wondering why you’re reading something you’ve grown up learning?”

“I’m a muggle.” Blake said, reopening her novel.

“Oh yeah! Right, sorry.” Yang said.

When Blake didn’t respond, the blonde spoke up. “Why don’t you just ask me anything you want to know?”

“Why?” The Faunus asked.

“Well, I have personal experience and you don’t have to read boring words AND because I’m fun.” Yang replied with a grin.

“And what part of you is fun?” Blake asked, slightly amused.

Yang pulled an exaggerated shocked expression, offended. “Belladonna, I’m fun in many ways.”

“Sure Yang, okay now tell me…”

\--------------

They arrive at Hogwarts by nightfall, they are separated into four different houses based on a magical sorting hat’s opinion on their personality. 

Yang is sorted into Gryffindor, the house of courage, chivalry and bravery. Blake honestly was not surprised, however she wished she would end up the same as her blonde friend. Yang seems to know heaps of first years at the Gryffindor table already, maybe she knew them prior to arriving at Hogwarts. (Blake can’t help but feel what she can only describe as jealousy in the pit of her stomach).

That night back in her dormitory, she unpacks her suitcase and grabs her sketchbook. She draws lines of gold intertwined with lilac; she tells herself the events prior aren’t linked.

Blake does not see Yang again until their first class. The blonde spots her almost instantly and races over to join her on the field, tugging along a shorter, white haired girl, her hair pulled into a high side ponytail. 

“Yang! Stop pulling me!” The girl complains, swatting at Yang’s wrist.

Yang ignores the girl in tow until she reaches Blake, finally letting her go. “How was unpacking?” 

Blake shrugs, “How do you think it went?” Before Yang could respond, Madam Hooch ordered the girls to stand in two lines, each line facing each other, students standing three feet apart from people in their line.

\-----------------------  
“Up!” Blake said, the broom obeying.

“Up! Up! UP!” The white-haired girl beside Blake impatiently shouts.

“Up!” Yang says, the broom flying into her grasp.

“Well done, Miss Xiao Long!” Madame Hooch congratulated. “Miss Schnee, try with a little less force.”

“WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU MEAN?” The girl complained as Madame Hooch continued to walk away, inspecting other student’s ‘technique.’ 

“How did you do that so easily?” The shorter girl complained to the blonde.

“Weiss, maybe you’re just not equipped for this kind of….” She paused, “activity?”

“Yang Xiao Long, I am ‘equipped’ for everything.” Weiss glares.

Blake can’t help but chuckle.

\---------------

Blake later learns that a first-year student hadn’t made any house’s quidditch team in nearly a century. Well, that was until Professor McGonagall had seen Yang training herself on her broomstick one afternoon.

As a Slytherin, Weiss happened to be one of the girls she shared her dorm with. Naturally, they grew closer, and since she had been friends with Yang prior to arriving at Hogwarts, the Faunus became closer with the blonde and her friend group.

The two began to sneak over to the Gryffindor table during mealtimes just for the sake of hanging with their friends. Blake didn’t expect to meet so many kind and accepting individuals in her first year, especially since she was a Faunus.

Blake and Weiss watched Yang’s first match, proudly cheering on Gryffindor, embracing the confused and disgusted looks of other Slytherins. Yang shot past the Slytherin stand, shooting Blake a wink as she grabbed the snitch.

\----------------------

Sometimes when Cinder and her goons would grab her ears or knock her books out of her hands, Yang and Nora would chase them down the hallway and shove them even harder. Blake didn’t even know if she deserved their friendship.

Blake’s reading in her house’s common room when she’s approached by a boy with fluorescent red hair, she then sees the two bull horns peeking out from his hair. The female Faunus recognises him from one of the older grades, maybe the third or fourth?

“It’s cool to see another Faunus around here.” He says.

Blake hums in acknowledgement, turning a page.

“I was wondering if you would be interested in joining a club I’m putting together. I finally received permission from Professor McGonagall to start a Faunus group, where we can come up with ways to promote Faunus rights in the Wizarding World.” He stated.

Blake had always had a passion for Faunus rights, her parents are actually CEO of one of the world’s largest Faunus Rights Movements. Naturally, she was interested.

For the first time other than when she was with Yang, she put down her book.


	2. second grade (12 years old)

"You are protected, in short, by your ability to love." - Albus Dumbledore

Blake turned twelve the day before she was required to board the train back to Hogwarts. She was once again, pushing her troller long Platform 9 and 3 quarters when she spotted Yang, or more like, when Yang spotted her. 

“Blakey!” Yang screamed, launching herself into the Faunus’s arms.

Blake, now extremely comfortable with Yang’s clingy self, hugged her back just as tightly.

“Happy late birthday!” Yang screeched, digging through her trolley and pulling out a present wrapped in orange paper.

“You got this… for me?” Blake asked.

“Well duhhh!” the blonde confirmed, smiling.

“Thank you so much.” The Faunus thanked, beginning to tug at the wrapping paper.

Yang stopped her, “Nononoononononono, not yet!” She said, “I want you to meet Ruby first!” 

\--------------------------

Blake couldn’t believe how they ended up fitting so many people into one of the train’s carriages. There was Yang sitting to her left and Weiss sitting to her right, to Yang’s left sat Ruby, who was inspecting the many candies she had bought from the trolley.

Across from them sat Ren, Nora, Jaune and Pyrrha, who were peeking through various spell books.

Blake hadn’t seen Adam enter the train, nor did she see him at the station. Blake couldn’t help but wonder whether or not he was coming back this year. She didn’t see Ilia either. Ilia was one of the other female Faunus she had befriended in Adam’s Faunus Rights club. Ilia also happened to be in Slytherin and in her first year like Blake had been, so she hung out with Ilia in the Slytherin common room a lot.

“Have you guys seen Adam or Ilia today by any chance?” Blake asked.

Nora looked up from her spell book, leaning over to steal some of Ruby’s candies, the younger girl let out a cry of disapproval, swatting at the red head’s hand.

“Why?” Nora questioned; mouth stuffed with candies.

“He’s one of my older friends from Slytherin, I’m in a club with him and Ilia.” Blake answered.

Jaune raised a surprised brow, “there are heaps of rumours about that guy.” 

“Like what?” Yang butt in.

Jaune straightened his Gryffindor tie, “he used to follow my sister around like a creep. She’s in year six, he’s in year five now. She made it clear to him that she wasn’t into him, but he just wouldn’t listen.” 

“Are you serious?” Weiss gasped, “What a weirdo.”

“Just a warning Blake.” Jaune shrugged.

Ren nodded, he wasn’t a man of many words anyway.

The Faunus let her gaze drop to the floor. Adam wasn’t like that, there’s no way Jaune would lie to all his friends. Jaune’s also a Gryffindor and a very trustworthy friend. Adam’s a Slytherin. Blake knows Adam, she knows him well. They had spent hours in the common room late at night coming up with poster designs to promote the club. Their club. 

Blake knows Adam, or she knew him.

\-------------------

Blake finished unpacking that night. She couldn’t help but engage in her lingering thoughts about Adam. She knew better than to believe in rumours or judge someone based on what house they were sorted into. Blake wasn’t able to help it though; it was very unusual for her.

Weiss must have noticed her from across the room, where she was setting up her sleeping space. “Blake.” She says, putting the covers on her pillows. 

“I’m going to get some tea. Do you want anything?” Blake asks, nearing the doorway.

The Faunus is out the door before Weiss can even respond.

\-------------------

There’s another Quidditch match as usual, its Slytherin against Gryffindor again. 

Slytherin had gained a new seeker, Cinder Fall.

She’s fast, but Yang was faster, the golden snitch in the palm of her hand. Back in the dining hall before lunch, she ran into Yang’s arms, congratulating her on her win. “I knew you could do it!” Blake hears Ruby cheer.

“She always does.” Blake smiles. 

She doesn’t notice Adam’s eyes on her, staring at them from the Slytherin table.

\---------------------

Adam calls the year’s first club meeting the next day.

Professor McGonagall allowed them to use the seventh year’s defence against the dark arts theory room. Adam must have recruited many other Faunus to join within a short period of time, Blake barely recognised anyone other than Ilia and a Hufflepuff Faunus named Velvet.

The bull Faunus starts promoting ideas on where they can hang up Faunus Rights posters and how the older students can hang them around Hogsmeade. Blake is listening intently, memorising every luring word that leaves his lips.

The cat Faunus could hardly believe someone as passionate as Adam could have the heart to terrorise Jaune’s sister. However, the though still harassed her.

Friends had to be honest with each other, right? That’s what Blake had always assumed. No, it was a necessity in order to maintain a healthy relationship with someone.

“Adam?” She calls out once everyone else has left the classroom.

“Blake, we haven’t spoken in a while.” He states.

Blake inhales, “Sorry. It’s just.” She breathes again, “I heard a rumour...”

“You heard a rumour?” He cuts in, anger laced in his tone. “And what rumour was this?” 

Blake goes silent.

“Blake?”

“Were you stalking Jaune’s sister?” Blake blurts out.

Adam’s eyes go wide, then he glares. “Who told you this? A human?”

Blake’s gaze drops to the floor.

“I thought you were better than trusting…” He growls, “befriending humans.”

“Adam…”

“This is what our cause is about, we’re more superior than them. Don’t you forget that.”

Blake disagreed.

\------------------------------

It’s 4pm and she’s sitting on Weiss’s bed in their dormitory.

“Do you ever wish you were in Gryffindor?” Weiss asks.

Blake thinks for a moment, “I don’t know, do you?” 

“It would be nice to be with the rest of our friends.” The shorter girl replies.

Blake hums, agreeing.

\------------------------------

Blake is sitting next to Yang in potions class, Snape is lecturing Jaune at the front as usual for being what he deems as useless.

Yang nudges her in the side, “you should come over.” 

“What do you mean ‘come over?” Blake quotes.

“Sneak into the Gryffindor common room.” Yang grins, Blake instantly recognises it as a challenge.

Blake smirks, “Oh really?” 

“Really.” 

So, she does. She brings Weiss too. “We’re going to get caught!” she hisses.

“I regret letting you tag along.” Blake groans, run her hands down her Gryffindor uniform, making sure the masking spell hadn’t worn off, waving her wand toward Weiss’s clothing at reciting a spell.

“I’m just stating a fact.” The white-haired girl grumbles.

Yang is waiting outside the Gryffindor common room for them, when they spot her, Yang instantly flings an arm around Blake’s shoulders, leading them to what could end up as trouble.

Surprisingly, they make it through unharmed. Yang says the password and the woman in the portrait allows them to enter.

The rest of their friends are practicing transfiguration, begging Weiss to help them perfect their technique.

“McGonagall LOVES you Weiss!” Nora cries, tugging on Weiss’s uniform. 

“She’s not wrong!” Pyrrha confirms, flicking through her spell book. “We need you!”

Weiss goes red, rivalling the colour of a tomato.

“Sure, sure.” The shorter girl says, rolling her eyes.

\---------------------

Yang and Blake are huddled in the corner of the common room, sharing a red bean bag.

“Ruby’s growing up so fast.” Yang says, smiling sadly.

Blake’s palm comes to rest on blonde’ forearm “That’s good though, isn’t it?” 

Yang shrugs, “I’ve practically raised her.”

Blake’s brow furrows.

“After my mother died, well. Dad kinda wasn’t in the position to care for us. My uncle came around a bit, but it wasn’t enough.”

“Yang, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s ok. After all, Summer wasn’t the first love my dad has lost. The second was my mum.”

Blake’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, “What happened? That’s if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I trust you. Raven… She left me when I was born.” Yang looks down.

Blake would’ve been the only one to hear small sniffles, the Faunus wraps her arms around Yang, thankful that the rest of the group hadn’t noticed their interactions.

“You won’t leave me, right Blake?” 

Blake buries her nose in Yang’s hair. “Of course not, you’re my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really excited to start this journey with you guys! i'm writing this during class in quaratine, so i have heaps of time to write <3 please leave a kudos and maybe a comment :(


End file.
